Indivisible
by Itachannio
Summary: Bukan berlawanan bagai setan dan malaikat. Bukan berjauhan bagai langit dan bumi. Bukan berkebalikan bagai matahari dan bulan. Tapi mereka bagaikan barisan pulau di lautan dunia. Saling terikat satu sama lain dan tak terpisahkan. Rnr? Fict pertama HiruMamo XD


**INDIVISIBLE**

By Itachannio

Eyeshield 21

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, fans

Main Characters: Mamori Anezaki, Hiruma Youichi.

Other Characters: Find by yourself J

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Ini adalah fanfic HiruMamo pertama yang saya buat. Saya berencana membuatnya menjadi beberapa chapter yang cukup panjang, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini dengan cara me-review setelah membaca, hehe ^^b.

Terima kasih dan _enjoy the story_!

Chapter one; Laptop Abu-abu

Summary:

Bukan berlawanan bagai setan dan malaikat. Bukan berjauhan bagai langit dan bumi. Bukan berkebalikan bagai matahari dan bulan. Tapi mereka bagaikan barisan pulau di lautan dunia. Saling terikat satu sama lain dan tak terpisahkan.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah bangku, ditemani dengan setumpukan kertas yang telah terusun rapi di dekat kepalanya. Rambut _auburn_ si gadis bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin yang masuk dari luar jendela. Saat ini, semua siswa dari SMA Deimon sudah pulang dari sekolah, berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk gadis bernama Mamori Anezaki yang rupanya masih asyik tertidur di kelasnya–kelas 2-A.

Seharusnya saat ini Mamori sudah bergulat dengan bantal dan guling di tempat tidurnya tercinta, tetapi tugas menggagalkan itu semua. Padahal semua tugas kelas sudah dikerjakannya, seperti pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus absensi anak-anak sekelas yang–tanpa tanggung jawab–dibebankan langsung kepadanya selaku anggota komite disiplin. Lalu, tugas apa yang harus dia kerjakan sehingga bantal dan guling di rumah rela dia tinggalkan?

Apa lagi kalau bukan tugas dari sang kapten amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi. Sepulang sekolah, si kepala _spike_ itu langsung memberinya setumpukan dokumen untuk diperiksa. Hal yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Belum lagi dia harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya yang serba kekurangan.

Ya. Seorang Mamori Anezaki yang notabene-nya terkesan paling sempurna di SMA Deimon ternyata hidup kurang dari berkecukupan. Tandai, kurang dari berkecukupan. Itu disebabkan oleh kesendirian yang tengah ia dera di apartemen kesayangannya. Saat ini, kedua orang tua yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri terpaksa harus meninggalkan anak gadis tercintanya di sebuah apartement kecil ditemani beberapa perabotan kolot dan tua peninggalan kakek dan nenek di masa muda. Baginya apartemen ini adalah rumah. Tentu saja, setiap hari dan setiap waktu, kakinya selalu melangkah keluar-masuk untuk menjalankan segala aktivitas.

Kehidupan memang sulit. Lebih sulit lagi kalau kita mengeluh dalam menjalankannya. Karena itu, Mamori selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengeluh dalam bekerja. Seperti saat ini. Gadis cantik itu sedang tertidur dengan manis tanpa memperhatikan setumpukan kertas yang dari tadi masih bertumpuk dengan tegap di dekat kepalanya tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Benar. Dia sedang tidak bisa mengeluh karena sedang tertidur dan tak mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali.

Jika dia terbangun, tentu dia akan bersungut-sungut sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, dia bukan mengeluhkan pekerjaan, melainkan mengeluhkan orang yang memberinya pekerjaan. Mengapa? Karena orang itu selalu bertindak semaunya, kurang ajar, kasar, dan licik.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hiruma, tiba-tiba saja Mamori merasakan aroma _mint_ khas Hiruma di sekitarnya. Langsung saja matanya terbuka karena ingat belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Gadis itu langsung gelagapan melihat-lihat kertas satu per satu.

Hiruma. Anak laki-laki berambut _spike_ itu kini tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya sambil duduk menopang dagu tepat di samping bangku Mamori. Matanya lurus menatap si gadis yang sedang kalang kabut menatap lembar demi lembar dari setumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

Tapi, Mamori sedikit menaikkan alisnya. _Kok_, bisa ya Hiruma ada di sini? Batin gadis itu tak habis pikir. Dia menoleh pada sosok berambut pirang di sampingnya, tertegun sedetik kemudian. Mengapa? Karena dia sedang melihat Hiruma, sang setan dunia yang paling mengerikan sejagat raya itu sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Tandai, tersenyum manis. Di hadapannya. Ke arahnya. Saking tak percayanya, Mamori hampir saja berteriak-

"HEI MANAJER SIALAN! CEPAT BANGUN!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring nan memekakan telinga membangunkannya dengan kasar. Mamori gelagapan mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak ada. Maklum, seseorang yang bangun tidur biasanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Eh...? Lho?" Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, "Ini di mana?"

"Di mana kepala sialanmu!" dengus Hiruma, "Apa kau belum mengerjakan tugas sialan itu sedikitpun?!"

"Tugas?" Mamori menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Tugas ya? Tugas... eto...

"CEPAT KERJAKAN SEKARANG JUGA, MANAJER SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan pistol berbunyi _tratatatatatatat_ kesukaannya kesana-kemari. Mamori langsung menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa sakit saat mendengar suara tembakan sedekat itu.

"Iya! Iya! Sabar sedikit, Hiruma!" keluh Mamori sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Tch! Awas kalau kau tak bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini! Aku akan membuatmu takkan bisa memakan kue manis sialan itu untuk selamanya!"

Blam!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Mamori mendesah. Tak biasanya dia diam saja diteriaki Hiruma. Mungkin karena dia belum sempat mengumpulkan nyawa setelah bangun tidur tadi. Dan sekarang, setumpukan tugas telah menunggunya untuk dikerjakan.

Mamori mengalungkan baju panjangnya sampai ke siku, lalu mulai bekerja.

"Yosh! Ganbatte!" serunya, semangat.

* * *

͟͟͞͞Indivisible͟͞

* * *

Sore itu latihan berakhir. Semua anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan posisi nyawa yang sudah berada di tenggorokan saking capeknya latihan bersama Cerberus tadi.

Lalu seperti biasa, ruang klub kecil itu sepi setelah para anggota pergi meninggalkannya. Sudah menjadi tugas Mamori selaku manager tim untuk bersih-bersih acap kali ruang klub selesai digunakan. Dan parahnya kali ini dia telat mengerjakan tugas, sehingga dia juga telat untuk mengerjakan yang lain-lain. Tentu saja dia juga lupa menyiapkan minuman penambah dahaga untuk pada 'teri sialan' yang tadi sudah pulang dengan wajah-wajah yang mengerikan.

"Hiruma!" seru gadis itu begitu sampai di ruang klub. Di pangkuannya sudah tersimpan setumpukan dokumen yang tadi diberikan Hiruma kepadanya.

Tapi ketika pintu ruang klub dibuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kosong melompong tanpa penghuni. Mamori menghela napas. Pasti tadi yang lain sudah pulang, pikir Mamori. Gadis itu lalu menyimpan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja.

Bola matanya dengan cerdik mengamati sudut demi sudut ruang klub. Hm.. masih bersih. Aku hanya perlu membereskan bekas makanan saja, pikir Mamori. Tangannya lalu dengan lincah mulai memindahkan gelas-gelas dan piring kotor yang bisa ditebak baru saja digunakan tadi setelah para anggota selesai latihan. Mendadak gadis itu merasa bersalah sudah menelantarkan 'anak-anaknya' dan membiarkan mereka menjadi 'binatang peliharaan Hiruma' selama latihan tadi. Dia tidak sempat mendengar suara tembakan Hiruma yang membabi buta di lapangan karena terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Oh iya, tadi Hiruma datang ke kelas ya? Pikir Mamori yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan makhluk mengerikan itu.

Lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali ya? Pikirannya yang lain.

Saat sedang memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan Hiruma, tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang sesuatu yang keluar dari bawah kursi. Spontan gelas-gelas yang sedang dipegangnya di atas baki berdentingan dengan ramai.

"Aduh..! Eh, laptop Hiruma?" gumam Mamori setelah mengenali benda yang membuat kakinya terantuk itu, "Sembarangan saja menyimpan sesuatu!"

Setelah mencuci dan merapikan gelas-gelas dan segala perlengkapan makan yang kotor, Mamori menghampiri kursi, lalu mengambil laptop berwarna abu-abu milik Hiruma. Dari laptop itu keluar aura hitam dan tajam yang langsung membuat kulit bergidig. Entah kenapa barang apa pun yang dimiliki Hiruma selalu mempunyai aura yang sama dengan si pemilik.

Mamori celingak-celinguk sebelum menyimpan laptop itu di atas sebuah lemari. Dia kemudian mengelap peluh tak nyata di dahinya sambil mendesah lega.

"Yap! Semuanya beres!" kata Mamori, puas.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu berencana untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya tercinta kalau saja laptop milik Hiruma tidak tinggal bersamanya di ruang klub. Sedikit jujur, sebenarnya Mamori sangat ingin mengintip isi laptop itu. Mungkin saja ada hal-hal pribadi Hiruma.

"Eits!" Mamori segera menggeleng-geleng, menolak pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kepalanya.

Benar juga. Selama di ruang klub, dia hanya mengingat Hiruma. Mengomel pun tentang Hiruma. Heh, tentu saja. Hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat mulut Mamori tidak berhenti menceracau selama lebih dari tiga jam karena kesal dengan sikapnya yang sangat tidak sopan. Yap. Orang itu adalah Hiruma Youichi. Seseorang yang belum jelas statusnya bagi Mamori.

Teman? Mamori menggeleng tegas.

Rival? Tidak. Dia itu lebih seperti musuh baginya.

Musuh? Masuk akal, tapi tidak mungkin. Posisinya saja sebagai seorang manajer di sisi orang itu.

Lalu?

Eh? Kenapa dia jadi sibuk menentukan status Hiruma sih?!

Saat Mamori tengah sibuk dengan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang sedang dipikirkan datang ke ruang klub ditemani senjata mengkilap AK-47 yang selalu setia menemani pundaknya kemana pun dia pergi.

"Heh, kau sedang menguji kebodohan sialanmu ya? Kekekeke..." kekehan khas itu membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Hiruma! Apa maksudmu?" Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yang kau lakukan di sana hanya berdiri sambil berlagak memikirkan suatu hal sialan. Kalau tidak ada kerjaan sialan lain, pulang, manajer sialan! Kau mengganggu pemandangan, dasar sialan!" ledek Hiruma sambil berjalan melewati Mamori dengan cuek.

Mamori mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Dasar Hiruma! Selalu saja, sialan, sialan, dan sialan! Dasar sialan! Eh? Ups! Mamori langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Bisa buruk kalau pikiranku tadi diketahui Hiruma! Panik Mamori.

Hiruma sedikit meliriknya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Sebuah seringai jahat langsung melengkung di bibirnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan hal sialan yang buruk, manajer sialan? Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap keluar dari komite sialan itu! Kekeke!" kekeh Hiruma sambil menulis sesuatu pada sebuah buku hitam yang biasa orang sebut dengan '**_Buku Ancaman_**'.

"Hi-Hiruma! Ini tidak seperti aku menyebutmu 'sialan' atau semacamnya, tapi-" Ups! Mamori keceplosan! Baru saja dia mengakui apa yang ada di pikirannya! Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan kemampuan setan Hiruma meningkat sepesat itu?! Sampai-sampai bisa merasuki pikiran orang lain?!

"Kekekekeke! Jelas sekali kalau seorang anggota komite sialan sedang mengakui perbuatan sialannya! Jangan lupa, aku sudah merekam suara sialanmu di sini!" kata Hiruma sambil menunjukkan sebuah _tape recorder_ yang langsung membuat Mamori terduduk lemas tak berdaya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menertawakan Mamori dengan tawa ala setannya, mata setan Hiruma *ditabok* menangkap sesuatu yang sudah sangat familiar di sekitarnya. Si laptop abu-abu. Tch! Si sialan ini melihat isi laptop sialanku?! Tanya Hiruma dalam hati.

Tawanya terhenti seketika. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar laptop kesayangannya. Membolak-baliknya seolah takut dia terluka.

"Kau melihat isi laptop sialan ini?" tanya Hiruma dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

Mamori sempat bergidig melihat aura itu di sekitarnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Meskipun samar, tapi Mamori bisa mendengar suatu nada khawatir pada perkataan Hiruma. Ada apa? Jangan-jangan... sebersit ide tidak cemerlang terbesit di kepalanya. Dia berencana menjebak Hiruma dengan bilang kalau dia sudah tahu semua isi laptop abu-abu itu. Dan tentu saja ide ini sangat tidak cemerlang mengingat dia akan mengerjai seorang Hiruma Youichi.

"Kau melihat isi laptop sialanku tidak manajer sialan?! Apa telinga sialanmu itu berlendir sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara sialanku?!" suara Hiruma mulai terdengar panik. Tandai, panik.

Hey. Dahi Mamori berkerut. Alih-alih merasa takut, dia justru merasa kalau ini adalah sebuah anugerah. Ya! Dia bisa membalas perlakuan Hiruma selama ini jika dia berhasil menjalankan misi ini! Karena itu... rasakanlah, Hiruma!

"Sayang sekali... aku sudah melihatnya," aku–dusta–Mamori dengan wajah–yang sengaja dibuat–ketakutan.

"Tch!" Hiruma mendengus, "Apa yang kau baca di dalam laptop sialan ini?!"

"Ha? Itu..." Mamori bingung. Otak Hiruma yang bekerja cepat mampu menangkap arti dari ekspresi bingung Mamori.

"Hey, manajer sialan yang paling sialan di dunia!" kata Hiruma, "Karena kau sudah mengetahui beberapa rahasia sialanku, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja."

"Eh?" Mamori tambah bingung. Seringai jahat di bibir Hiruma mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Kalau kau berani membeberkan rahasia sialanku, aku juga akan membeberkan rahasia sialanmu yang paling memalukan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah sialan ini!" ancam Hiruma dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

"Eh? Eh? Rahasiaku?" Mamori berpikir keras. Memangnya rahasia apa yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya? Jangan-jangan...

Seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Mamori, dia mengirim pesan melalui signal tangan sambil menunjukan ekspresi puasnya. Mamori langsung melotot dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hiruma! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu-eh?" lagi-lagi Mamori keceplosan. Baru saja dia mengakui kalau apa yang tadi disampaikan Hiruma benar-benar rahasia paling memalukan dalam hidupnya! Bodoh!

"Kekekekeke! Aku punya lebih banyak darimu, manajer sialan!" kekeh Hiruma dengan wajah puas. Mamori langsung tegang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Coba pikir, rahasia apa yang diketahuinya tentang Hiruma? Zen zen. Uwaaa... baka!

"Nah, karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi perempuan jalang sialan yang sangat berbahaya, maka aku akan terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sialanmu sampai kematian sialan datang menjemputmu!"

Hah...?

Mamori memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Hiruma akan mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya? Dengan apa? Dengan kedua matanya? Mustahil. Dengan kaki tangannya? Mungkin. Dan yang paling parah... dengan kamera?

"Bahkan saat kau sedang berada di kamar mandi sialanmu! Kekekekekekeke!" kekeh Hiruma semakin keras menggema di ruang klub, membuat Mamori ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah sialan Hiruma–ups!–saat itu juga!

Tapi... dia bermaksud menjebak Hiruma. Kenapa jadinya begini?! Ini semua gara-gara laptop abu-abu itu! Menyebalkan! Apa sih, isinya!?

Akhirnya, Mamori hanya bisa cengo seperti orang bodoh saat Hiruma pergi masih dengan kekehan khas kekanak-kanakannya. Aaah, mou! Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Padahal kehidupanku begitu normal tadi!

Mamori terus-terusan meratapi nasibnya yang tak kunjung membaik setelah dia bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Hiruma bodoh!" jerit Mamori sekeras-kerasnya. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar tawa khas Hiruma dari luar ruang club yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Huh, aku tak akan tinggal diam! Batin Mamori. Lihat saja besok, Hiruma!

* * *

Chapter one's finished

By Itachannio

Next Chapter:

Hari-hari pun Dimulai!

Author's Second Words:

Huwaa... di sini Hiruma OOC banget kawan-kawan! Susah sih soalnya, masih belum pengalaman bikin fict Hirumamo L

Tapi **menurut** **saya**, Hiruma memang kekanak-kanakan sih ^^a

Jadi inget waktu Hiruma ngetawain Musashi di salon. Waktu itu Musashi disuruh ganti gaya rambut XD lucu banget sumpah! XD

Dee, akhir kata, author minta review dari minna-san, onegai~?


End file.
